Showdown in Ikebukuro
by soral11
Summary: Deux amies partent pour le voyage de leur vie. Malheureusement tout ne se passera pas comme prévu et les deux jeunes filles se retrouveront dans une position inconfortable.
1. Chapter 1

Ma première fanfiction O.O J'ai encore du mal à croire que je me suis enfin décidée à l'écrire XD Bon ben j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires :D

Rien ne m'appartient (à part mes OC et le déroulement de l'histoire).

**Showdown In Ikebukuro**

Chapitre 1

-Tenez Mademoiselle, voici votre paie.

Je prends mon argent et remercie ma patronne. Enfin ma journée est terminée ! Je n'en pouvais plus. Tout cet argent dans ma main réussi me redonner le sourire. Je dégage une mèche de cheveux châtain de devant mes yeux verts pendant que je range tout dans mon sac et sors de cette maternelle de malheur. J'y travaille depuis quelques mois mais franchement je préférerais travailler ailleurs. Les enfants desquels je m'occupe me fatiguent et m'énervent ! D'habitude j'aime bien les enfants mais là où je travaille ce sont des pestes. Jamais vu des enfants aussi capricieux…

L'unique raison pourquoi je garde ce poste c'est parce que c'est bien payé. J'ai déjà eu plusieurs jobs mais celui-ci, c'est le seul ou j'en gagne beaucoup et de l'argent, j'en ai besoin. Je vais bientôt partir pour le plus beau voyage de ma vie. Dans trois semaines exactement je pars pour le Japon !

Au départ mes parents n'étaient pas d'accord que je parte à l'autre bout de la planète mais j'ai quand même réussi à les convaincre car je ne partirais pas seule. Alice une de mes meilleures amies partira avec moi. Ca c'est décidé un soir où on avait un peu bu toutes les deux. Je me souviens lui avoir di que j'aimerais partir au Japon et elle m'a répondu :

- Pourquoi on n'irait pas ensemble alors ?

Bref, depuis que j'ai annoncé mon départ à mes parents ils me téléphonent tous les jours : Amélia prends ceci, n'oublie pas ça, fais attention, ne parle pas aux étrangers etc. Je leur ai dit de ne pas s'en faire car j'ai quand même 23 ans et je sais me débrouiller seule !

En rentrant chez moi ce soir-là après le travail je me change. J'enlève mon chemisier et remarque qu'il a une tâche de feutre sur la manche. Encore une chemise foutue… Je mets mon pyjama, m'installe sur mon canapé et allume la télévision. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce que je regarde. Je pense à beaucoup de choses notamment à mon voyage au Japon. Là-bas je pourrais m'acheter tous les produits anime/manga qu'on ne trouve pas en Europe. Eh oui, je suis une otaku tout comme Alice d'ailleurs. C'est un peu grâce à ça qu'on est devenues amies.

Après une heure ou deux j'éteins la télé et vais me cuisiner quelque chose. Je dois absolument reprendre des forces pour demain. Ces gamins vont encore me fatiguer…

Mon diner consiste d'un simple plat de spaghettis. C'est ce que je mange d'habitude parce que premièrement je ne suis pas douée en cuisine et deuxièmement j'adore les pâtes. Je pourrais en manger tous les jours !

Après mon diner je vais dans ma salle de bain et prends une douche. Je laisse couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps pendant plus d'une demi-heure. J'ai toujours aimé passer du temps sous la douche, ça m'aide à me détendre.

Je sors de la douche et me sèche les cheveux. Ensuite je me dirige vers mon lit et me mets sous les couvertures. Je ferme les yeux mais je remarque qu'il manque quelque chose. Mon nounours (petite Mimine) n'est pas sur mon lit. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envi de me lever! Les couvertures sont si chaudes et mon matelas si confortable. Bon, je pense que je dormirais sans aujourd'hui. Je ferme donc mes yeux et laisse le sommeil m'emporter.


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis désolée que j'ai mis du temps pour poster le 2eme chapitre ._. J'avais tellement de travail A …. bon j'arrête de parler et voici le prochain chapitre ^^

Oh et avant que j'oublie : merci beaucoup shiro association pour le commentaire ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir ^^

Chapitre 2

3 semaines plus tard

Je regarde autour de moi avec impatience. Mais où est Alice bon sang ? Ca fait une heure que je l'attends. On avait prévu de se retrouver à 7 :30 à l'aéroport et il est déjà 8 :30 ! En plus elle sait que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très patiente.

Depuis que je suis petite je n'aime pas attendre. Quand je voulais quelque chose il fallait que je l'aie tout de suite. Ma grande sœur aimait se moquer de moi à cause de ce défaut. Elle me traitait de capricieuse tout le temps. J'aime bien ma sœur (enfin je crois) mais ce qu'elle peut énerver ! Mes parents auraient bien aimé des filles qui s'entre-aident, qui vont faire du shopping ensemble et tout ces genres de conneries. Tant pis pour eux !

Je regarde autour de moi mais toujours aucune trace d'Alice. Je me mords la lèvre par frustration. Il faut que je me calme. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air et expire le tout. Je recommence encore une fois et-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Quelqu'un viens de sauter sur mon dos ! Je sens un autre cri monter dans ma gorge mais la personne derrière moi pose une main sur ma bouche. Ca y est, je vais mourir sans même être allée une seule fois au Japon ! Est-ce que je vais manquer à mes parents ou à ma sœur ? Et les enfants de la maternelle ?...non….eux ils seront plutôt contents que je disparaisse de cette terre. Sales gosses…. Mes pensées sont interrompues par un rire. La personne derrière moi me lâche et je me retourne. Devant moi se tien Alice écroulée de rire. Elle arrive une heure en retard et en plus elle me fait la peur de ma vie ? Et pour couronner le tout elle trouve ça marrant ! Alice s'arrête de rire et me regarde avec un grand sourire collé sur son visage et me dis :

-Désolée d'être en retard mais quand j'étais à mis chemin j'avais complètement oublié mon sac à main à la maison ! Tu comprends qu'il fallait que je retourne le chercher ? J'espère que tu n'es pas fâchée.

Je regarde dans ses grands yeux bruns et laisse échapper un soupir. Elle sait très bien que je ne peux pas rester fâchée très longtemps avec elle

- Non, c'est bon je ne suis pas fâchée. Mais quand même une heure de retard c'est ne pas rien ! Je me suis jamais autant ennuyée !

-Je suis vraiment désolée Amélia ! Maintenant je me sens super mal…..

Je soupire encore une fois

-C'est pas grave. Mais maintenant on a intérêt à se dépêcher !

Sur ce nous allons enregistrer nos bagages et nous passons tous les contrôles de sécurité. Ensuite nous allons dans une salle en attendant d'embarquer. Avec Alice nous parlons de tout et de rien et rigolons beaucoup. La vieille dame à côté de nous lance un regard noir. Alice le remarque aussi et me chuchote :

-Amélia je crois qu'on devrait baisser d'un ton.

Avant que je puisse répondre on entend une voix venant des haut-parleurs. Nous pouvons enfin embarquer ! J'ai hâte d'arriver au Japon. Je regarde Alice du coin de l'œil et une pensée me traverse l'esprit.

-Dis Alice, je suppose que ça ne te dérange as que je m'assoie du côté de la fenêtre non ?

Elle se tourne brusquement vers moi.

-Quoi ? Non, c'est moi qui voulais m'assoir là !

-Muahahahah ! C'est trop tard maintenant

Nous nous installons dans l'avion (moi du côté de la fenêtre naturellement). Il n'y à presque que des japonais dans l'avion. Il y à des jeunes, des vieux de tout les âges quoi. Je comprends un petit peu ce qu'ils disent.

Avant de partir j'ai pris des cours de japonais. La prof était une femme vraiment gentille qui expliquait bien. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses mais qu'est-ce que c'était dure ! On doit se rappeler de plein de choses. J'ai persévéré et maintenant j'arrive plus ou moins à formuler des phrases et à lire les kanjis et les hiraganas.

Je laisse échapper un bâillement. Cette nuit je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. J'étais tellement excitée que je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je pense que dormir un peu dans l'avion ne me fera pas de mal. Je ferme donc les yeux.

-Amélia, Amélia ! Réveille-toi !

-Mais on est samedi ! Pourquoi je dois me réveiller ?

J'entends Alice éclater de rire à côté de moi. Pourquoi elle rigole ? C'est vrai quoi, on est samedi ! J'ai le droit de dormir quand même. …Attendez une seconde. Je suis dans l'avion là et si Alice me réveille ça veut dire qu'on est presque arrivées ! J'ouvre mes yeux et relève la tète brusquement. Mauvaise idée. Ma tète me fait super mal et je vois des petits points devant les yeux. Heureusement ça passe après quelques secondes.

-Veuillez attacher vos ceintures pour l'atterrissage s'il vous plait.

L'avion atterrit sans problème et nous sortons. Je regarde Alice et elle me regarde.

-ON EST AU JAPON !

Nous nous jetons dans les bras et sautillons comme des folles. Les gens nous regardent mais on s'en moque. On est au Japon et c'est se qui compte.

Nous allons ensuite récupérer nos bagages et nous sortons de l'aéroport.

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on est au Japon.

Je ne peux qu'approuver.

Nous prenons ensuite un taxi qui nous conduit à la gare qui nous conduira à Ikebukuro notre destination.

Ikebukuro est un quartier de Tokyo. Nous avons pensé que se serait bien de réserver un hôtel qui n'est pas trop loin de Tokyo mais qui n'est pas au centre non plus (pour éviter les embouteillages).

Notre chauffeur de taxi est vraiment très aimable. Il sait que nous ne comprenons pas très bien le japonais. Il nous parle donc en anglais. Il nous explique tout ce qu'i voir à Ikebukuro et à Shinjuku. Il nous parle aussi que le quartier est devenu dangereux à cause de toute les guerres de gangs. Notamment entre les Dollars et les écharpes jaunes.

Le chauffeur nous laisse donc à la gare et nous prenons un train qui va directement à Ikebukuro. Notre train est bondé ! Alice et moi sommes obligées de nous serrer.

10 minutes plus tard nous arrivons à destination. Je saute littéralement de joie. Alice est obligée de me retenir.

Nous descendons du train et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Je suis vraiment trop excitée. Alice est coincée entre les gens derrière moi. Je l'attends un instant. Soudain mes jambes commencent à agir d'elles mêmes. Je cours vers la sortie. Je veux absolument voir de quoi Ikebukuro à l'air ! J'entends Alice me crier derrière :

-Amélia attend moi ! Ne va pas si vite !

Je ne l'écoute même pas. Finalement je sors et la lumière m'éblouit. A travers mes yeux mi-clos j'arrive à distinguer des formes et des couleurs et après quelques secondes j'ouvre totalement mes yeux. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois ! Des gratte-ciels géants, des rues bondées. Je distingue même une jeune fille habillée en soubrette distribuant des prospectus. Je laisse échapper un cri de joie :

-JE SUIS AU JAPON !

Et puis plus rien. Je ressens un grand choc. Je me sens tomber , ma vue se brouille jusqu'à ce que je ne vois que du noir. J'entends des cris autour de moi. Quelqu'un cri mon nom. Je crois que c'est Alice. Un homme me parle rapidement en japonais malheureusement je ne distingue aucun mot. Finalement l'obscurité m'englouti entièrement et je m'évanoui.


	3. Chapter 3

Encore une fois, merci beaucoup Shiro assossiation pour ce commentaire :D ça me fait toujours super plaisir X3

Chapitre 3

La première chose que je remarque en me réveillant est que je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Les couvertures sont différentes et ma tête est posée sur un coussin ce qui est étrange car d'habitude je dors sans. Je ne suis pas non plus dans une salle qui m'est familière. Le plafond est brun , les murs aussi et les meubles sont étranges. A côté du lit s trouve une table de nuit avec une petite lampe posée dessus. Les fenêtres sont très grandes. Je suppose qu'elles mènent à un balcon.

Ma tête me fait mal. C'est comme si on me frappait dessus avec un marteau. Je me prends la tête entre les mains pour apaiser la douleur. Mes mains ! Elles sont pleines d'égratignures et à certains endroits on aurait dit qu'il manque une couche de peau. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ? Je me rappelle être sortie de la gare et puis…c'est le vide total.

-Comment ça "pas grave" ?

Alice ! Sa voix vient de la salle d'à côté. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parle en anglais ? J'entends d'autres voix aussi. Un homme réponds à Alice également en anglais. Il a un accent terrible. Alice n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être satisfaite de la réponse de l'homme car elle cri de plus belle.

Il faut que j'aille voir ce qui se passe. Je relève le haut de mon corps et passe mes jambes hors du lit. Aussitôt debout je m'écroule par terre. Je n'arrive pas à tenir debout ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? je m'accroche au bord du lit et essaie de me relever mais mes jambes ne bougent pas et mes font très mal. Je tourne la tête vers mes jambes et là c'est le choc. Ma jambe gauche est dans un plâtre et la droite est couverte de bleus et d'égratignures en tout genre. Comment…comment c'est arrivé ? Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à me souvenir ? Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je suis énervée et fâchée. Ma respiration s'accélère. Je sens que je vais bientôt éclater en sanglots. Je ferme les yeux pour empêcher mes larmes de couler.

J'entends des pas s'approcher de la porte de la chambre. Rapidement, j'essuie mes yeux pour effacer les quelques larmes. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvre et Alice se jette sur moi comme une fusée.

-Amélia tu es réveillée ! Je me suis fait tellement de soucis ! Attends je vais t'aider à te relever.

Je suis soulagée qu'elle soit là. Elle a toujours su comment me remonter le moral ou trouver les mots pour me réconforter.

-Où sommes-nous ?

Cet endroit n'a pas vraiment l'air d'un hôpital mais plutôt d'un appartement ou d'une maison.

-Nous somme chez un "médecin". L'homme qui t'a blessé t'a ramené ici juste après que tu te sois évanouie.

Oui, Je me rappelle d'un choc et après tout était devenu noir.

-L'homme qui m'a blessé ? Comment ça ? Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Alice se mord la lèvre et détourne le regard. Je comprends tout de suite qu'elle hésite à me le dire.

-Eh bien….heu…Je crois qu'il faut d'abord que tu te remettes du choc. Oui, c'est ça ! Mieux vaut attendre.

Je regarde Alice droit dans les yeux.

- Dis-le-moi s'il te plait. J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui m'est arrivé quand même !

Ma voix s'est élevée d'elle-même. Je n'ai pas voulu que ça paraisse si agressif.

-Très bien je vais te le dire. Mais ne t'évanouie pas encore une fois quand je te le dirais.

Je hoche la tête et me prépare à ce qui va suivre.

-Quand tu es sortie de la gare en courant, Il y avait une sorte de bagarre dehors. Disons que tu étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et….tu t'es pris un distributeur en pleine face.

…

Un….un distributeur ? ...wow...Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ça. Mon visage est vide de toutes réactions.

-Amélia ça va ?

Soudain j'éclate de rire. Un DISTRIBUTEUR ! On dirait une histoire sortie d'un manga ! Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter de rire. Alice me rejoint elle aussi dans ma crise de fou rire.

-Un distributeur ! Tu te rends compte ? J'ai été frappé par un distributeur ! J'espère au moins que c'était un distributeur de bonbons hahahaha !

-Oui! un distributeur de bonbons haribos hahahahaha !

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri autant. Après plusieurs minutes nous réussissons à nous calmer.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et un homme en blouse blanche entre. Il a des cheveux bruns et des lunettes carrées noir. Il ressemble à un scientifique comme on en voit dans les films.

-Bonjour~ je suis Shinra Kishitani. Je suis médecin.

Ah ! Donc c'est avec lui qu'Alice criait avant. Ca ne me rassure pas vraiment…

-Heum…Bonjour je suis Amélia.

-Oui, je sais. Votre amie Alice ma tout raconté.

A voir l'expression d'Alice on voit qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner doucement.

-Dites-moi, nous ne somme pas dans un hôpital n'est-ce pas ? Parce que ça n'en a pas -

-oui effectivement ! Vous êtes chez moi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire de mon mieux pour soigner votre jambe.

Ce mec m'inquiète. Et puis, qui accueille des étrangers chez lui comme ça ? Ca cache un truc louche cette histoire. Je crois qu'Alice pense la même chose car elle a une expression de doute sur son visage.

-Oh et une dernière chose !, je me tourne vers Shinra. Vous devrez rester ici pendant un bon mois comme ça je pourrais être au courant de l'état de votre jambe.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Alice se place devant lui et recommence à crier :

-Un mois ? UN MOIS ? Mais vous êtes malade ou quoi ? On a réservé un hôtel et on devait visiter plein de choses ! Et vous pensez pouvoir nous retenir ici ?

Et ça recommence. J'ai déjà mal à la tete. Shinra essaie de calmer Alice mais ça ne marche pas.

-Oi ! Vous allez vous calmer à la fin ?

Cette voix ! Je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part. Ca venait du salon. Alice s'arrête de crier mais sa mauvaise humeur ne disparait pas.

-Et voilà, maintenant c'est Blondie qui si met.

Elle l'a dit juste assez fort de façon que seulement moi et Shinra l'entendions. Shinra semble stressé par les paroles d'Alice. Il n'arrête pas jeter des coups d'œil nerveux vers la porte du salon.

Finalement je demande à Shinra qui est cette personne

-Heiwajima Shizuo. Vous avez peut-être entendu parler de lui . Il n'a peut-être pas une très bonne réputation mais je suis sure que vous vous entendrez bien.

Je crois que même pas lui ne croit pas à ce qu'il vient de dire.

-Ouais, vous serez les meilleures amis du monde surtout quand on sait que c'est lui qui t'a lancé ce foutu distributeur en pleine gueule. (Notez le ton sarcastique )

- Hé ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès d'accord ? C'est elle qui ne devait pas se trouver là !

….ne panique pas…reste calme…QU'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS SENSé FAIRE ? Est-ce que je dois aller vers lui et lui dire : hé salut vous allez bien ? Je suis la fille que vous avez blessé tout a l'heure. ….Je ne sais pas si sa fera une bonne impression.

-Allez venez je vais vous présenter !

Shinra me passe des béquilles et me pousse vers le salon. Nooooooon, je ne veux pas ! Alice aide-moi ! Je me tourne vers Alice mais elle mais fait juste un signe pour me dire d'être forte. Super ça m'a vachement aidée….

On s'approche de plus en plus de la porte. Je ne me débrouille pas très bien avec les béquilles et je failli tomber plus d'une fois. Shinra passe devant moi et ouvre la porte. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film d'horreur où la porte s'ouvre super doucement et de l'autre côté se trouve le monstre ou le tueur. Je retiens ma respiration et ferme les yeux.

-Amélia, je vous présente Shizuo. Shizuo voici Amélia.

J'ouvre les yeux lentement... C'est lui qui m'a blessé ? Je m'attendais à un typer super musclé avec le crane rasé et plein de tatouages mais pas a un ….a un …heu…barman ? Il a les cheveux blonds , ses yeux sont cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil bleu/mauve et il porte un costume de barman.

-Hm, bonjour.

Pas super bavard le type. Il me regarde à travers ses lunettes. J'ai l'impression d'être un insecte à côté de lui. Qui ne le serait pas d'ailleurs ? Il fait genre plus d'un 1 mètre 85!

Shinra a dit que nous devrions rester ici pendant un mois… juste à y penser j'ai mal à la tète.


	4. Chapter 4

Oula ça faisait longtemps ._. Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire …

Bon bref, merci à tout le monde pour les commentaires ! Ça me fait super plaisir ^^

**Chapitre 4**

*une semaine plus tard*

Pourquoi? Pourquoi Alice? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné sans scrupules ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai un mauvais sens de l'orientation alors pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée en plein Ikebukuro ?

**Flashback :**

Il faisait sombre, l'air était lourd, les rues désertes. Il pleuvait. Un chat passa pour aller se réfugier sous un toit. Il n'y avait aucun son. Au beau milieu de ce silence je me trouvais, debout et regardant mes assaillants. Ils avaient des pistolets, certains des épées. Ils s'approchaient de moi lentement. Je ne ressentais aucune peur mais plutôt de l'adrénaline. Je resserrai ma main sur mon propre katana. Tout doucement, je comptai jusqu'à trois dans ma tête. Un, deux, trois ! Je me jetai sur mes assaillants. Avec mon sabre je les découpais, tranchaient. Aucune de leurs balles n'arrivaient à m'atteindre.

-Amélia.

Étrange. Pourquoi j'arrivai à entendre la voix d'Alice. Je n'ai baissé nullement ma garde et j'ai continué à me battre.

-Amélia réveille-toi !

-Ahhhhhhhh !

Je senti de l'eau glacé sur ma peau ! J'ai regardé autour de moi. Ou étaient mes ennemis ? Et pourquoi Alice rigola tellement ?

-Oh mon dieu Amélia ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! hahaha

C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Eh mince….pour une fois que je rêvais de quelque chose de bien.

-Oui très marrant. Mais maintenant je suis trempée à cause de toi !

Une chose que chaque personne devrait savoir sur moi, ne JAMAIS me réveiller le matin. Je serais de mauvaise humeur pour tout le reste de la journée et même un aurait l'air d'un petit chaton à côté de moi.

J'ai regardé Alice droit dans les yeux et elle arrêta de rire.

-Quoi ?

J'ai soupiré.

-Tu vas rester là à te foutre de moi ou tu vas m'aider à me lever parce que la dernière fois que j'ai contrôlé, ma jambe était toujours cassée !

Elle semblait ne pas comprendre puis elle regarda ma jambe et son visage changea.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai …désolé.

Elle m'aida à me relever et, avec son aide, je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle sembla ne pas vouloir partir. Aucune de nous deux parlait. On aurait presque pu entendre des criquets.

-Alice ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne vas quand même pas m'aider à me laver, non ?

Son visage devint rouge. Ça m'aurait fait rire si je n'étais pas de mauvaise humeur. Elle sortit en courant et en murmurant quelque chose.

Je me suis déshabille et je fis couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Une fois pleine je suis rentrée dedans. L'eau me faisait du bien. J'ai fermé les yeux pendant un instant puis j'entendis des cris. C'était Alice qui lançait des insultes à quelqu'un. Je ne me suis pas inquiété plus que ça parque c'est quelque chose qui arrive assez souvent.

J' ai pris le savon et j'ai commencé à me laver. Juste au moment où je me savonnais les cheveux, la porte s'ouvrit. Devant la porte se tenait Shizuo. L'éponge que je tenais dans les mains tomba avec un grand « plouf » dans l'eau. Il me regardait avec de grands yeux et semblait….le meilleur mot pour le décrire à ce moment-là serait cassé. Exactement, il semblait cassé. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose. Je sentis mes joues devenir de plus en plus chaudes. Tout à coup quelque chose vint cogner contre la tête de Shizuo et tomba par terre. Un…cadre ? J'ai regardé Shizuo et on pouvait carrément voir une veine éclater sur son front, comme dans les animes.

-Arrête de mater mon amie espèce de Huk blond sur stéroïdes !

Shizuo partit et ferma la porte d'un coup. Je pouvais encore entendre Alice crier dans la salle d'à côté.

Après cet incident, j'ai essayé de me laver et me sécher le plus vite possible. Une fois sèche et habillé j'ai appelai Alice pour qu'elles me passent mes béquilles (un cadeau de « bienvenue au Japon» de Shinra) .

J'ai rangé mes affaires dans ma valise et je suis allée dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner même s'il était presque midi. Dans le salon, j'ai salué Celty, qui au passage est une personne super sympa malgré son manque de …tête, et Shinra. Alice manquait.

-Où est Alice ?

-Elle…heu….elle va revenir.

Celty donna une tape sur la tête de Shinra et sortit son télephone pour me dire quelque chose.

_-Alice a chassé Shizuo pour qu'il rentre chez lui._

Ah d'accord. J'espère que Shizuo aura pitié d'elle. Je n'avais pas trop envie qu'il tabasse ma meilleure amie.

Just au moment où cette pensée me traversa la tête on a entendu la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Celty se leva et alla ouvrir. Alice entra comme une fusée et s'assit dans le canapé. Elle avait l'air essoufflée et ses cheveux étaient en batailles. Je ne put m'empêcher de m'inquiéter un peu.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle m'a regardé avec un air arrogant, comme si j'étais une imbécile ou quelque chose du genre.

-NON, ça ne vas pas ! Je viens de courir après cet espèce d'obsédé pour qu'il rentre chez lui !

J'ai ressenti une pointe de compassion pour Shizuo puis le souvenir de lui entrant dans la salle de bains me revint en tête. Mes yeux se sont écarquillés et aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.

Après avoir pris mon « petit-déjeuner » (il était midi passé) Alice, qui s'ennuyait à mourir, proposa d'aller faire une ballade en ville. J'ai trouvé que c'était une assez bonne idée car il n'y avait absolument rien à faire dans cet appartement à part jouer à la Wii. En même temps, je me m'entrainerais à marcher avec mes béquilles.

Alice m'aida à mettre ma jaquette et nous somme sorties. Elle parla de tout et de rien et elle me nomma toutes les raisons pourquoi elle détestait Shizuo. Le pauvre quand même. Une fois qu'Alice a choisit sa victime elle ne montre aucune pitié envers cette personne. Je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié car j'étais trop occupé à regarder autour de moi.

Ikebukuro est très grand. On peut facilement s'y perdre et toutes les rues (ou presque) se ressemblent. Une fois perdu c'est très difficile de s'y retrouver surtout pour un étranger.

Et puis là, juste devant moi, se tenait le cosplay parfait de mon personnage de manga préféré ! Je n'y croyais pas mes yeux. Le costume, les cheuveux et même le visage étaient parfait ! Toute excitée, je me suis tournée vers Alice pour lui montrer. Elle n'était pas à ma gauche ni à ma droite.

-Alice ?

Pas de réponse.

-Alice tu es où?

Toujours rien.

-Si c'est une blague ce n'est VRAIMENT pas marrant !

**Fin du Flashback**

Ce n'est vraiment pas juste ! D'abord je me casse la jambe puis je me perds, respectivement, Alice m'abandonne en plein Ikebukuro. Et puis quoi encore ? Un psychopathe viendra m'aborder ? La vie doit vraiment me détester.

Bon je fais quoi ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de rentrer à l'appart non plus…tant qu'à faire je vais continuer à marcher. Peut-être je tomberais sur quelqu'un que je connais même s'il y a moins de 1 pourcent de chance que ça arrive.

Je continue donc à marcher à la lenteur d'une limace à cause de ces béquilles. Tout à coup j'entends un rire derrière moi. Attendez….Il se moque de moi ?! Ce n'ai pas de ma faute si j'ai des béquilles ! Je me retourne et devant moi se trouve un homme assez mince. Il a des cheveux noirs et des yeux …rouges ? Quelle couleur étrange. Le Japon c'est quand même quelque chose. Ses habits aussi sont étranges d'ailleurs. Il porte un t-shirt noir et un manteau à fourrure (je n'ai jamais vu n homme avec un manteau pareil…). Il est toujours en train de sourire. Soudain il ouvre la bouche et :

-Anata wa ushinawareta ni mieru.

Quoi ? Je suis censé dire quoi ? Je dis oui même si je n'ai rien compris ou je m'enfui ? En tout cas, aucune de mes deux idées sont bonnes. Finalement, je dis quand même quelque chose pour ne pas paraitre idiote.

-Heu…..oui ? Je veux dire … hai !

L'homme se met à rire.

Pourquoi moi ?!


End file.
